Ben 72
by gothamcity29
Summary: Ben meets another version of himself, but this time he is a hero and together they work together to take down Ben 72's arch foe Psyphon.


BEN 10: OMNIVERSE: BEN 72

Plumber HQ, where Blukic and Driba are working on the warp field generator, that the Plumbers confiscated from Professor Hokestar. The Plumbers felt that such a device shouldn't have been left in his four hands, as Hokestar while not dangerous, is quite a shifty character. So then it was taken from them, but with them of course is Ben Tennyson, who wanted to see if those two could actually get the generator to work. As it seems the three of them want to turn the generator into a fully functioning cross dimensional transport. Ben has to say, "Listen, I know you two guys are Galvan, but come on now. You two couldn't get this thing working by yourselves, so you needed Azmuth from that other world to do it. So forgive me, if I don't think you'll be able to pull it off." Both Blukic and Driba do not care for Ben's disrespecting them, as they do have to say, that even though they aren't Azmuth, the two of them are still far smarter than any human being. Which is something Ben always hears, whenever he gets a visit from Azmuth. Or the fact that Ben is always misusing the powers of the Omnitrix, so he has to threaten to take it away from Ben.

Any way now, the moment of truth is revealed, as Blukic and Driba try to get the new warp field transport to work. Nothing seems to happen, and so then Blukic strikes the generator with a wrench, which does indeed cause something to happen. The generator is activated, but it doesn't work as it is suppose to do. It begins shooting beams of green energy, which then begin filling up the room. Every object that gets struck by a beam sends it into an alternate reality. As Ben and the two Galvan try to hide, an unfortunate event occurs, which is that Ben gets zapped by one of the beams. The last shot finally makes the generator deactivate, but then the machine appears to break apart. As everything begins to finally settle, Ben's partner Rook enters the lab and has to ask where Ben is, and what happened. The two of them don't know how to say it, so they both say it at once frantically, "We accidently sent Ben into another universe! We're sorry, and we'll get him back!" Rook gasps at hearing such a thing, and he has to tell them with a bit of force, that they need to find every way possible to get Ben back here, safe and sound.

Ben as of now is passing through a void of awesome energy, that is frightening to him, but does find it very cool. He can see now that he is finally going to pass through the void between the two universes. Ben finally makes his way onto the other side, and looks up to see the wonderous city he is in. It looks like Bellwood, but everything is larger, and much more high tech than his own version. So then Ben wonders if he may have actually been sent into the future instead of another reality. His questions get answered as Ben looks on a large television in a store, and he can see himself, or someone that looks like him. Ben has come to another reality alright, and it seems that this one has its own version of Ben Tennyson as well. This version has black hair, and is wearing a white short sleeve dress shirt, with a black vest, orange tie, equally colored orange Converse like shoes, and bright blue jeans. That other version of Ben is fighting three Techadon Robots at a single time. Ben has to believe that this other version of Ben must be quite the hero, if someone sent three Techadons at him. So then Ben transforms into Astrodactyl and is going to go help his other dimension counterpart.

This other version of Ben does seem to have an Omnitrix, but it mainly looks though as he prefers to mainly use martial art skills. However, the Techadon's are proving a bit hard to handle so he transforms into an XLR8 type alien. He is hoping to use the speed of the alien to try and keep the Techadon's off guard, which he hopes will give him the edge. However one of the Techadon Robots use their CPU in its head to try and determine how to strike. It gives it the precise moment to shoot an energy blast at Ben, and so it takes it. The blast hits Ben and cause him to fly into the air and makes him soar through it as well. The jolt forces him to revert back to his huma form, and it looks like Ben Tennyson is done for. However a voice says, "Hey you leave him, I mean me alone metal heads!" Ben Tennyson of that other reality as Big Chill has come to rescue his other world counterpart. He uses Big Chill's ice powers to freeze two of the Techadon Robots, which then he transforms into Humongosaur to smash them into pieces. The Ben Tennyson of this world while a bit confused, is glad that he was given help by this stranger.

So then with one left, Ben decides to transform himself into a Heatblast alien, and uses his intense flame to melt the pavement under the robot. As it sinks into the ground, the ground begins to harden, so then Ben goes from Heatblast to Humongosaur to kick its head right off its body. He reverts back to his human form, and has to ask about the Necrofriggean that saved him. It then reveals that he too is really a human, by reverting back into Ben Tennyson and says, "The name's Ben Tennyson dude, but I think you could already guess that right?" The Ben of this world is most confused, but also fascinated by the fact he has been saved by what seems to be another Ben Tennyson. Although, now it seems that someone else has as well, for someone in space on their spaceship is watching the Earth. It seems that whoever this is, is very surprised yet also fascinated to see this other Ben Tennyson. Seeing him now gives this possible threat to both Bens, an idea to rule not one but possibly two different realities.

Now then back on Earth both Bens enter to what seems to be the Ben of this realities base of operations. It has the appearance of a giant mansion, and the Ben of the other dimension has to admire the grandure of such a place. So then the Ben of this world says, "So let me get this strait. You're suppose to me, but from another universe? I must admit that seems a bit farfetched, but the whole concept of parallel worlds isn't too shakey." The Ben from the other world tells this Ben, that he's been to other universes before. There was a universe where he met another version of himself who became a billionaire mogul, then another universe that didn't have a Ben Tennyson, but he met a kid that could grow machines out of his body. Then there is another universe that he doesn't like to discuss much, however Ben tells the Ben of this world, that there is a universe where Ben Tennyson is evil and took over the known galaxy and Andromeda Galaxy. He was rutheless and beyond cruel, who delighted in causing misery to others. It's been some time since he's been seen, but Ben hasn't stopped in trying to bring him to justice.

Then the Ben of this world tells him, "Don't worry then Ben, I'm sure that I can find a way to send you back home. Meanwhile though while you're here, don't touch anything and call me Benjamin. I don't like it when people just call me Ben." Ben gets it, but also has to ask where all this that Benjamin has came from. He's living in this mansion style base, and has some of the greatest technology that Ben has ever seen. Benjamin tells Ben, that he built all of this mostly from scratch, and the mansion base is because the house is a mansion. Benjamin tells his other dimension counterpart that in this world Ben Tennyson is filthy stinking rich. That makes Ben drop his mouth in a comical fashion and then has to ask then why oh why is Benjamin a hero then, if he's so rich? Benjamin tells Ben that he was never content with the life his billionaire parent's had planned for him. The life of a responsible young man, who'd have to one day take over his parent's company. He didn't want that life at all, as he wanted to help people. Simply living off an inheritance is not what he wanted, but his day changed when he found the Omnitrix.

It crashed into his room and Benjamin took to it almost instantly and was fascinated by the device. He put it on and without hesitation felt the immense powers that the watch gave to him. He became a superhero that regularly patrolled the streets of Bellwood and had been doing it for about five years strait. He had been doing it in secret until his identity was outed by a fan, which made Benjamin more famous than he already was. Something of which he hated, and because of that the hero life isn't what it use to be. Benjamin's persona even dived into a much more serious person than what he use to be and the hero life isn't all that fun anymore. Especially since that newsman Will Harangue won't ever get off his back and keeps making up such wild stories about him. Like for one he's said that Benjamin continues to be a hero to grow his fortune and his so called ego. Which none of that is true, as the company he owned, Benjamin sold it so he could focus more on being the hero Bellwood needs. Ben can relate to the Harangue portion of the story, as he exists in Ben Prime's world and like the one here, he makes up wild stories to discredit Ben. In fact one time Harangue actually payed someone to have Ben killed.

That catches Benjamin's attention who tells Ben that if that were true, then Ben should have had Harangue arrested a long time ago. There wasn't really anything to go on to get Harangue arrested, but it doesn't matter as the people are on his side, not Harangue's, so that's all that matters. Benjamin has to warn his counterpart to watch his tone, as it's an ego like that, that could get him into trouble. There are so many people that have told him that, ranging from his cousin Gwen, best friend Kevin Levin, his alien partner Rook Blonko, and even his own grandfather Max Tennyson. Benjamin has to pause Ben for a moment when he said Max Tennyson, as in this world Benjamin and Max aren't on good speaking terms. Ben has to ask why and so he tells Ben, "Well, it's because I learned something one day. You probably already know about the Plumbers right? A bunch of intergalactic cops who I've seen are just as corrupt as Earth cops are. Their methods for inprisoning criminals is something I can never forgive. Trapping them in another dimension seems more like a torture, rather than a punishment. Max kept this secret from me for a long time and it wasn't until my identity became public that he cared slightly enough to tell me."

Ben cannot really grasp that Benjamin and his Grandpa Max do not speak to one another, but he is going to make it his mandate to change that. Although an alarm goes off to alert both Bens that there is a crime going on in the city. Benjamin looks on a monitor to see that a bank has just been robbed, so then both Bens decide to take this one together. Benjamin turns into XLR8, while Ben turns into Astrodactyl and Benjamin has to comment that he doesn't have that alien unlocked yet. All that aside, both Bens go to stop the criminals from getting away after robbing the bank.

In the city now, the crooks are being pursued by the police, but they have a giant laser gun and shoot it at the cops. They are forced to abandon the pursuit, so then the crooks think that they are in the clear. However they are soon greeted by Benjamin Tennyson in his XLR8 form, who commands the crooks to surrender. They try to speed up to get away from him, but that isn't going to work for either of the Bens. For Ben as Astrodactyl uses his energy whip that extends from his arms to slice the car in half. The crooks see there are two Ben Tennysons and so they raise up their arms and surrender. That was easier than expected, so the Bens return the money to the bank and the police thank them for their assistance. Also, one of the cops has to ask Benjamin that their containment procedures for their alien prisons are acting up. Benjamin tells the cop, he shall handle it and so he transforms into XLR8 and quickly zooms to the alien prison. He's gone for like three seconds and he returns, reverts back to alien form, and tells the cop that the glitch in the system has been fixed.

It appears that it was mere alien residue that got into the systems and it was easy to repair and so both Bens decide to leave and return to headquarters. From above a building stands another Techadon Robot, who fires at Benjamin, but Ben manages to spot it and knocks him out of the way. It is a dark pink colored Techadon this time and its target is none other than Benjamin Tennyson, but it also seems to have targeted the other Ben. Both Bens see the grave threat on their lives and so both transform at the same time. Benjamin has become Goop, while Ben has become Fourarms. Benjamin has to say, "Match muscle with more muscle? What's the strategy in your choice? My alien's corrosive acid form gives me an advantage to melt the Techadon into oblivion. I'd suggest once you leave my world and head back to yours, that you learn to pick your aliens more carefully in battle next time." As he springs into action, Ben has to take offense to that, but also be reminded that so many people like Azmuth and his grandfather have told him that.

Benjamin as Goop then extends his goo like arm to corrode the Techadon Robot arm and as theorized, it does work. However the Techadon seems to have began to repair the damaged part of his body. He explains, "Hmm I forgot that with each new Techadon, they are upgraded to be more efficient and deadly. No matter, I can do the same." He transforms into the alien Feedback, as he is going to try and suck the energies out of the machine. He latches onto the Techadon and is trying to drain its power, but he can't. The energy drain is reversed and what ever energy that was in Ben is being absorbed. So then Ben as Fourarms leaps into the air and jumps on the Techadon Robot. He uses his two lower arms to hold it down, while he uses the others to squeeze the head in on itself and then rips it off of its body. That managed to work and Ben has to say, "Sometimes muscle works over strategy Benjamin. You just gotta' have the right muscle to do it." Benjamin has to concede that maybe that is true, however it never hurts to have a little thought in your fighting.

A voice says, "Wise words Benjamin, I would expect nothing less from you." Both Bens turn to see a tall, muscular, and a very imposing Psyphon before them. Ben automatically recognises him, but has to ask why Psyphon looks like that. Benjamin tells ben that Psyphon used advanced gene splicing and nano technology to make himself more powerful. Benjamin says how Psyphon has been his arch foe for years and has always tried to steal the Omnitrix, so he could sell it on the intergalactic black market. Ben has to comment how weird that is, as on his world Vilgax is Ben's arch foe and has been trying to steal the Omnitrix so he could take over the universe. Benjamin knows who Vilgax is, but on this world, Vilgax is a pathetic little yes man who's been locked up for years. Ben finds that weird, but cool, although there is no time to think about that now as Psyphon is the threat here. Ben then transforms into XLR8 while Benjamin becomes Wildvine, so they can try and use their speed and agility against him.

XLR8 runs around in a circle to try and confuse him, while Wildvine is going to use his ability to extend his anatomy to try and lift Psyphon in the air. It's working to a degree, but Psyphon is too heavy for Benjamin to lift hims. So Psyphon sends an electrical charge through the vines, which manages to take Benjamin out. Ben then as XLR8 goes to catch Benjamin, but he then becomes Humongosaur and goes to make a blow against Psyphon. He feels it and gets sent flying into a wall, but then Psyphon shoots red beams from his eyes which makes Ben fly backwards. In order to compensate, Ben becomes Chromastone so he can absorb the energy and send it right back at Psyphon. Psyphon does fire at Ben, but he does absorb the power and sends it right back at Psyphon. Psyphon has to admit how creative this Ben is with his choice of aliens, as the Ben of this world likes to over think it and is so unoriginal with his choice of aliens. Benjamin has to say, "How's this for original Psyphon?!" He has transformed into Diamondhead and punches Psyphon square in the jaw and in the stomach as well.

The two old foes fight one on one with neither intending to back down, but Psyphon has to say something. He says, "HAHAHA! Benjamin Tennyson after all this time that we have been enemies, you have been unable to finish me off. Even with your new friend, the Ben Tennyson from the other world, I doubt you have the guts to finally finish me off. Especially after I tell you what happened to your parents." Ben has to ask Benjamin just what Psyphon meant, but Benjamin has no idea as he explains that his parents died in a plane crash some time ago. Psyphon has to say that it was he who had Benjamin's parents killed in the crash. He discovered that Benjamin's parents have been secretly funding the Plumbers, so Psyphon needed them gone. In fact they didn't die in a crash, as their plane was destroyed by a bomb that Psyphon placed. The crash was created as a cover up to spare Benjamin the pain of how and why his parents were killed in the first place.

Benjamin simply stands there, clenching his hands, and he begins to tear up a bit and he has to say, " You did what to my parents? After all this time, I was told it was an accident and now I learn it was your fault they are gone! I'm going to kill you for that!" He transforms into Rath and further decrees, "Let me tell you something arch enemy of mine! Rath is going to rip you to pieces for what you did you did to me!" He leaps onto Psyphon and starts beating the crud out of Psyphon and proclaims to destroy him. He then begins mangling him, but the other Ben tries to get the other Ben to stop by transforming into Bloxx. He grabs Rath's arms, but Benjamin's superior strength gives him the advantage and he repels Ben's attack. Psyphon tries to get away but Rath grabs Psyphon and then puts Psyphon over his knee and tries to break Psyphon's back. As he tries, the other Ben attacks him from behind with NRG and he says, "Benjamin, you have to stop this! Listen, you have every right to be angry with Psyphon. If something happened to my parents, Gwen, or even my grandpa, I don't know what I'd do. If you really do this then you'd be just like him and you'd a crossed a line that there is no turning back from."

Benjamin puts his arms down as he knows Ben is right, but there is still something he has to do, which is he transforms back into Diamondhead. He extends his arms out and he encases Psyphon in a crystal shell and says, "Psyphon, you're under arrest and now you'll finally face justice."

Both Bens are back at Benjamin's headquarters and they see Psyphon taken away and to one of Benjamin's alien prisons. With him taken care of now, Ben has to wonder though how he is going to get home. Benjamin tells Ben he could have gone home any time as he shows Ben his warp chair. It's like a warp field generator except it is built for a person to sit in and so Ben has to ask why he wasn't sent back sooner. Benjamin says, "Maybe I was watching you to make sure you weren't an impostor? Maybe fate knew that I needed you to help beat Psyphon, except I don't believe in fate. So that can't be it." Benjamin has to tell Ben he has studied the possibility of other universes, so he built this to take him to them. In case he wanted to study them or for some other purpose and so then Ben is going home. The chair is set to return back here once Ben is home and so they say their goodbyes. With him gone, Benjamin decides to do something he should have done a long time ago. He decides to call his grandfather and say hello and attempt to make up.

THE END


End file.
